Past Nightmare
by aznvlngurl
Summary: Chap. 9 is finally up! This is my very first fic. Basically a KarasuXKur and then later KurXHiei. Its been weeks and Hiei still hasn't returned from the Makai. He also comes in contact with a familiar demon from his past (Karasu). Will he be defeated once
1. Past Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. 

A/N: This is my very first fic so please not too harsh. Basically a KarasuXKur and then later KurXHiei. Its been weeks and Hiei still hasn't returned from the Makai. Meanwhile, Kurama patiently waits for him to show, worried he might he might be in trouble. There is Yaoi and some lemon. Rated R for language and maybe later chapters. 

[ ] = a thought 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Past Nightmare" 

It was about 11:00pm on a Thursday night. Kurama had just about finished his math homework and quickly glanced up at his open window sill. 

-[Still no Hiei?] 

-"Where could he be?" Kurama said as he anxiously looked up at the clock for the fifth time. Kurama sighed. 

-"It has been almost three weeks since he left for the Makai to run an errand for Mukuro." 

Kurama calmly stood up and walked over to his open window. He leaned out on his elbows and looked out among the trees at which Hiei would be lurking. Suddenly, a faint thought ran through Kurama's head. 

-"What if something terrible had happened to him? After all, it has been almost a month, and not even Mukuro's errand calls took this long." 

Kurama couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to his precious little fire demon. He quietly got up off the windowsill and began to laugh. 

-"What am I so worried about? I'm sure if something had happened, I would've known by now. And with Hiei's martial status, I have nothing to be concerned about.....right?" 

With that last thought, Kurama let out a loud yawn. He decided to take a quick nap before checking if Hiei had returned yet. He left the window open as always to let Hiei know he was there so he could easily climb in without using the front door. Kurama walked over to his bedside and gently lied his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kurama was suddenly awakened by a loud swish through the trees outside his bedroom window. 

-[Could it be him?] 

Kurama quickly got out of bed and ran toward his open window and looked out to find nothing but darkness. Disappointed, Kurama slowly turned around and was shocked at what he was seeing. Standing right before him was a tall, dark yoko dressed in black from head to toe and had long black hair as that of a crow's. Kurama rubbed his eyes and this blinked several times. 

-"Nani?! Karasu?!?" 

Karasu gave a sly smirk. 

-"My dear lovely kitsune, I'm surprised you would remember your sweet Karasu." 

Kurama gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?! I killed you!" 

Karasu started to slowly walk over towards Kurama, purposely backing him into the wall. -"You didnt think you could get rid of me that easily did you my dear fox? I even told you during the tournament that when I like something, I like to take it away and this time I will make sure of that." 

Kurama then realized Karasu had backed him into a corner which left him trapped. Not only was he terrified, he could barely speak. 

-"Karasu.......wha- what do you want? Stay the hell away from me! Roooose Whip!" 

Kurama quickly pulled out his rose whip to defend himself. Karasu couldn't help but laugh at the shaky fox. 

-"Are you challenging a threat towards me my lovely yoko?" 

As soon as Kurama saw Karasu get closer to him, he lashed out his rose whip aimlessly at Karasu only managing to tear small parts of his clothing. He was too nervous and distracted to make a direct hit. Aside from Hiei, Karasu was the only one who had that type of effect on him. 

-"I'm warning you Karasu, dont mess with me!!" 

-"Hn....," smirked Karasu. 

-"What a coincidence. Thats exactly what your darling little Hiei said before I put him out of his misery." 

Kurama's eyes widened. [HIEI!] 

-"What did you do to him you sick bastard!" Kurama shouted. 

Karasu let out a faint 'Feh.' 

-"Now, now my dear kitsune, no need to get feisty. He was mainly in the way when I came up to visit you, and I couldn't just let him interfere in our little affair now could I?" 

Small wet tears slowly began to roll down Kurama's blushed cheek. 

-" No......it can't be......HIEI!" Kurama clenched his fists, trying to hold back anymore tears. It would only excite Karasu even more to see him in pain. 

-[I musn't give into him...not like this. He's trying to weaken you Kurama, stay strong.] 

-"Karasu, you bastard. I will not let you get away with this!" 

Karasu ran his long delicate finger over Kurama's cold wet cheek. 

-"Baka....look at yourself Kurama, your completely helpless, especially once I touch you, you simply can't resist." 

Kurama closed his eyes and thought about that day at the tournament when Karasu's hands ran softly through Kurama's hair, barely even touching his skin...he couldn't move. 

-[He's right. Once he touches me, I become absolutely motionless.] 

Before he knew it, Kurama found himself painfully sandwiched between the wall and Karasu. Kurama struggled to get loose from Karasu's grip, but it only turned Karasu on even more. He quickly pinned Kurama's wrists above his head against the wall and started to rub up against Kurama harshly. Kurama couldn't help but moan in response to Karasu's heated body against his. Karasu took it as a compliment and quickly reached down, grabbed Kurama's bulging arousal roughly and held on very tightly not wanting to let go. Kurama's head tilted backwards and he arched his back which made Karasu think he wanted more, but Kurama objected to his action. 

-"Karasu, please don't--" 

-"What? You don't want me to stop?" 

-"No stop....let go of me!" 

-"I know you really don't mean that my dear kitsune," Karasu replied. 

Kurama loosened from his grip very quickly from Karasu while he was distracted, and managed to walk out from between him and the wall. 

-"We musn't do this Karasu, it's sickening. And anyway I still love Hiei." 

Karasu shook his head from side to side. 

-"Dear Kurama, are you in denial already? Can't you just accept the fact that Hiei is out of your life now and I have taken his place?" 

-"Damn you Karasu! No one can ever replace Hiei, let alone a sick, perverted psycho like you, and I won't let you!" 

Kurama started to walk away, out of the bedroom, trying to hold back his tears as much as he could. Karasu gave an evil sadistic grin. 

-[Oh but you are wrong Kurama, I will have you on your knees begging for mercy soon enough.] 

Before Kurama was even halfway to the door, Karasu had grabbed him from behind and very forcefully, pressed his lips against Kurama's. 

Kurama gasped for air. "Karasu! What the hell are you doing? Stop this now!" 

-"You can struggle all you want Kurama. No matter how much you kick and scream in pain, I will make you mine," Karasu said in a suductive voice. 

Kurama's eyes widened even more. "NANI?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, back in reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was past midnight when Hiei had just returned to the Ningaki. He quickly dashed through the treetops trying to reach Kurama's house. 

-[I hope he isn't _too_ angry. Hn...Mukuro had to keep me an extra week didn't she?] 

Kurama's house could be seen in a close distance. Hiei looked up to see Kurama's light on in his bedroom, so he figured he must still be doing that ningen homework of his as always. With his enormous speed, he quickly jumped up to his window sill surprised to see his blushing kitsune asleep in his bed. Hiei was also quite anxious to know why Kurama was sweating so much, and even with the window open. 

-"Hn....he must be dreaming as usual." 

The curious fire demon decided to sit and watch over Kurama until he wakes up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to dream sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Karasu forcefully pushed Kurama ono his bed and very quickly stripped Kurama of his clothes. His whole exposed body blushing a bright red right before Karasu's eyes. He stared hungrily at Kurama's arousal and started to slowly climb on top of Kurama. He tried to push him off by kicking him, but Karasu was too fast for Kurama. He took a hold of Kurama's lower legs towards him and pinned his wrists above his head, while Karasu's other hand ran freely around Kurama's chest. There was nothing Kurama could do, he couldn't move. 

-[This is insane, I couldn't be giving into him....could I? No, I love Hiei!] 

-"Stop trying to struggle Kurama, you know it only makes me want you even more." 

-"No Karasu....please I beg you." 

Kurama pleaded him not to go any further. He felt used and more violated than ever. His eyes became misty and teary as he looked up at the evil grinning Karasu who seemed to have some sick sadistic plan for Kurama. 

-"Yes Kurama, you know I love it when you beg." 

Karasu positioned himself on Kurama which made him weep even more. 

-"Prepare yourself Kurama and just think about your precious fire demon crying out your name as he takes his last breath." 

-[ hiei.........] 

Karasu grabbed Kurama's knees and and slowly forced himself into him. Kurama nearly screamed. 

-"NOOO!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of dream sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-"No!.....HIEI!!" 

Kurama woke up and quickly sat up from the horrible nightmare covered in sweatdrops and short of breath. Kurama turned to see a short, crimson-eyed demon dressed in all black sitting next to his bedside, staring bluntly at the sweaty, breathless kitsune. 

-"H....Hiei!" 

The teary-eyed Kurama quickly got out of his bed and ran up to Hiei and wrapped his arms around his waist. He squeezed him so much while hugging him, he almost knocked Hiei out of his chair. 

-[ It was all a dream? But it seemed so....real.] 

************************************************************************************** 

A/N: That's basically it for this chapter. If you have any ideas for later chapters, please send them in your reviews! I need more inspiration, and right now my mind is a blank. Thanx....hope you liked it. 


	2. Interruptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. 

A/N: Chapter 2 is up! This chapter mainly has some of the humor in it. Hiei has finally returned from the Makai to see Kurama. But will they ever get to have their private moment? R&R. 

[ ]= a thought 

* = an action 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Interruptions" 

Kurama was so happy to see Hiei, he had almost collapsed in Hiei's arms. 

-"Hiei! You're alright." 

-"Hn...of course I'm all right. If you ask me Kurama, I think I should be the one asking _you_ that question. You look as if you've been to hell and back." 

Kurama gave Hiei a faint smile and a nervous chuckle. 

-"Heh, well....I guess you _could_ say that." 

-"So what was it you dreamed that could make you sweat so much?" 

Kurama bit his lip. [ I could never tell him what I really dreamed, it would only upset him.]  
-"I was just worried about you Koibito. You've never stayed away from the ningaki world this long before." 

-"Hn." 

Hiei helped Kurama up off his lap as he got up and walked over to the window. 

-"The mission Mukuro had assigned me took a little longer than I had expected. I hope you understand, I tried to get here as soon as I could." 

Kurama smiled and walked over to Hiei. He softly put his delicate hand on Hiei's shoulder and turned him around towards him. 

-"No Hiei....I'm just so glad to see you're not hurt. I missed you." 

Kurama once again bent down to hug the fiery demon. 

-"Hn. I missed you too fox. Are you always this emotional when it comes to these kind of situations?" 

-"If you mean waiting for cute little red-eyed fire demons, then yes of course," Kurama smirked. 

Hiei turned his head to the side trying to hide his blushed cheeks from Kurama, who would surely tease him the first chance he got. Hiei gave a slight 'hn.' 

-"You know Kurama, it isn't wise to make fun of very short-tempered demons, let alone myself." 

-"But Hiei, you know how much I love to tease you. It's so much fun to watch your reactions trying to act all serious around me." 

Kurama bent down and gently pressed his lips up against Hiei's, his tongue wanting entrance. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck, his fingers aimlessly turning around his soft, perfumed red hair. Kurama couldn't stand it, he needed him now after waiting so long. He quickly pulled Hiei's long black cloak over his head and threw it on the floor next to him. He then got on his knees and licked the middle of Hiei's chest while purposely rubbing up against Hiei's arousal. As always, Hiei couldn't stand the fact that Kurama always took charge. He quickly lifted up Kurama from the floor and very passionately kissed Kurama on his lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Hiei started to unbutton Kurama's pink uniform when the phone rang. Hiei hang onto Kurama. 

-"Just let it ring Kurama. I can't wait any longer, I need you now," replied Hiei as he gently sucked on Kurama's neck and let his hand wander in Kurama's pants. 

Kurama arched his back and started to moan to Hiei's touch, ignoring the ringing. After about the fourth ring, Kurama had to cut Hiei off for a minute so he could answer the phone. 

-"I have to answer it Hiei, what if it's someone important?" 

Kurama walked up to his work desk, picked up the phone and started talking. 

-"Hello?" All Kurama could hear was a bunch of screaming and whimpering cries. 

-"Please.....calm down Kuwabara. Take a deep breath and slowly tell me whats going on," replied Kurama. 

-"Hn...what does that foolish idiot want now?" Said Hiei in the background. 

-"HEY SHUT UP! I heard that you little half-pint! I do have the speakers on you know!" Shouted Kuwabara. 

-"Hn...Baka...why? Did you get confused again on how to hold the phone up right?" Hiei commented back. 

-"HEY WATCH IT SHRIMP, I CAN COME OVER THERE RIGHT NOW AND---" *SMACK!* "OW!" 

-"STUPID! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST GET ON WITH IT?! I had to sneak my way out of the movie theater again from Keiko because of another one of Koenma's stupid mission calls!" 

Kurama quickly put the conversation on his speakers as well. 

-" Yusuke? Is that you?" 

-"Hey Kurama, hey Hiei. Sorry to bother you like this, but Koenma insisted on bringing you two in on this." 

-"Would you like us to come over there Yusuke?" Asked Kurama. 

-"Sure better do it now while Kuwabara is still unconscious." 

-"Ok Yusuke, we'll be over there soon, bye." 

-"See ya," replied Yusuke and turned off the speakers. 

Kurama hung up and turned around to see Hiei with a disappointed look on his face. 

-"Why didn't you just say no Kurama? I would've done it for you." 

-"Because, according to Kuwabara something terrible has gone wrong." 

Hiei smirked. "Hn, with him everything's wrong. Why do they always have to interrupt us? Don't they realize it has been almost a month since we last saw each other?" 

-"No, they wouldn't understand. Can you even imagine how they would react if we even tried to explain it to them?" 

Kurama quickly grabbed the top part of his pink uniform from off the floor and put it back on. Hiei did the same with his cloak. 

-"We might as well head over there and get through this. Besides it can't be that bad of a mission if Koenma contacted Kuwabara before Yusuke, right?" 

-"Hn.....if you say so fox." 

The two demons quickly dashed off to Kuwabara's house. Once they got there, they weren't surprised to see Kuwabara still knocked out on the floor. 

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Kuwabara, I know I've hit you a lot of times but really." 

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle while Hiei stood there leaning back against the door with his arms crossed. [ Hn....idiot.] 

-"Look guys, sorry about all of this, I would've said no, but I couldn't just let him go and do this alone. Plus Koenma would probably scold at me in his 'oh so powerful teenage form,' and I don't have time for his raging." 

Kurama smiled. "It's really no trouble at all Yusuke, we're here to help.....right Hiei?" 

Hiei lifted his head up and gave a sly grin. "I agree with Yusuke, we can't let Kuwabara go alone, especially when he's got this much weakness." 

Kuwabara's ear twitched back and forth. 

-"Nani?! Who the hell said that?!" Kuwabara instantly got up off the floor and looked around. Kurama and Yusuke looked away, trying to hide their smirks. 

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn....so your only get stronger when people insult you about your stupidity." 

Kuwabara was in a rage. "So it was you! Listen shorty, I'm just as tough as the three of you here. I just don't show it as often," Kuwabara smiled. 

Hiei gave a hearty chuckle. "Ha! So I guess when you got beaten by that old man Onji and that clown 'the beautiful Suzuka,' who were supposedly the same person, you were showing us your tough side." 

Kurama and Yusuke both sweat dropped and shook their heads. 

-[ If they don't stop fighting so we could start this mission, I'm never going to be alone with Hiei.] 

-"Watch it you dwarf! I didn't get beat, I just got cheated is all." 

-"Hn. What's your point?" 

Pissed off, Kuwabara took Hiei by the neck of his cloak, almost strangling him. 

-"WHY YOU--" 

-"That's enough you two," Kurama objected. 

-"Yea. If you two don't ever stop arguing we're never going to get to this mission," yelled Yusuke. 

Kuwabara quickly let go of Hiei's shirt and walked away from him. 

-"So what does Koenma want us to do now Yusuke? What happened?" Kurama asked. 

-"Well according to Koenma, there is a very dangerous demon running around in spirit world and--" 

Kuwabara quickly cut yusuke off, purposely shoveing him to the side. 

-"Wait that's not all you guys! Eikichi is up in spirit world! She could be in danger!" Kuwabara fell to his knees and started balling out tears on the floor. 

-"Hn.....who in the world is Eikichi?" Hiei asked. 

-"Yea Kuwabara, I thought you had the hots for Yukina?" Yusuke agreed. 

Kuwabara quickly got up from the floor and stared bluntly at them. 

-"What hell are you guys talking about?! Eikichi is my pet kitten!" 

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei sweat dropped and fell to the ground with their feet in the air. Yusuke quickly got up from the floor very annoyed. 

-"You idiot! There is a powerful demon running lose in spirit world, destroying it, and all you can think of is your cat?!" 

Hiei rolled his eyes and started to walk away. 

-"Hiei, where are going?" Asked Kurama. 

-"If you think I'm just going to stand here and listen to those two fools argue, while they waste my time, I'll handle this mission myself." 

Kurama quickly ran over to Hiei leaving both Yusuke and Hiei fighting idiotically. 

-"Hiei, we just can't separate ourselves from them like this. Try to put all of your anger and insults behind you for now." 

-"Hn. I'm surprised you're not up in rage Kurama. When it comes to spending time alone between us, you're always quite determined." 

Kurama smirked. "Heh....yes you are quite right Hiei. But we have formed an alliance and it would be against our code to break it. Let's just go along with this and it will all be over soon enough." 

Hiei sighed and then glanced up at Hiei with an seductive grin. "Fine Kurama....but it's going to be quite obvious during this whole mission, that you will not be able to hold back your wanting for me." 

-"Is that a challenge koibito? You think I can't do it?" Kurama smirked. 

-"Yes Kurama that's exactly what I think." 

-"Hm...we'll see about that," smiled Kurama. 

When Kurama quickly glanced up to see if the coast was clear, he bent down and quickly gave Hiei a passionate kiss on his lips. Kurama then started to walk away from the blushing demon and went towards the two arguing teenagers. Hiei stayed behind Kurama, ignoring them. 

-"Ok you two...Yusuke you can stop stomping on Kuwabara now. If we are going to defeat this demon, we have to work together." 

Kuwabara got up and dusted himself off. 

-"So you guys will help?" 

-"Hn, if you mean defeat the demon, then yes I'm afraid we don't have a choice." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Well that's chapt. 2....hope you liked it...this chapter was suppose to be the humor part of the story. Again if you have any ideas, please send them in your reviews. Thanks. R&R! 


	3. Seduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the anything else related to it. 

A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Sorry bout the wait. The four boys finally get to their mission in spirit world, but what will happen when they split up and Hiei and Kurama are finally alone? And who is the mysterious demon? R&R please! 

[ ]= a thought 

* = an action 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Seduction" 

-"So Kuwabara, did you find out who exactly the demon is?" Asked Yusuke. 

Kuwabara gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh....well...that's the part that Koenma hasn't really told me yet." 

Yusuke ran up to Kuwabara and grabbed him by the neck of his jacket. "What?! You mean you don't even know who we are going to fight against??" 

Hiei turned his head to the side facing the wall. "Hn...stupid human." 

Kuwabara loosened his grip from Yusuke and shoved him to the side. "Hey take it easy! It just so happens that Koenma was about to tell me all the details when he was called away from the screen because of all the chaos going on in the palace." 

-"So how are we going to figure this out?" Asked Kurama. 

-"Don't worry you guys, he sent Botan down here to give us instructions. She should be here soon." 

Suddenly, a very faint ringing noise came from somewhere around the house. Yusuke quickly ran into the messy living room that was filled with many bottles and alcohol left by Atsuko. As he searched through piles of clothes and garbage on the floor, a small communication mirror he kept from his previous mission with the four saint-beasts, was revealed. Yusuke quickly grabbed the blinking device and opened it. 

-"Botan?! What happened, why aren't you here??" 

-"I'm sorry Yusuke, I'm needed here in spirit world. I don't think Koenma can handle this by himself. You'll have t...o... Her...e...." 

-"Botan you're breaking up! Just answer this...who is the demon causing all the destruction?" 

-"You're not going to believe this, but..the demon is--..." The communication mirror suddenly got disconnected leaving the four boys in confusion." 

-"Botan? BOTAN?!! Damn! Looks like we are going to have to travel to spirit world ourselves and handle this on our own." 

Kurama walked up to Yusuke and put a hand on his shoulder. "Have faith Yusuke, I'm sure everything will turn out alright." 

Hiei 'hned.' "Just as long as we hurry and get this over with as soon as possible. Some of us do have lives you know." 

-"What, do you have a date or something shorty?" Laughed Kuwabara. 

Kurama chuckled softly. "Heh...shows how much he knows right Hiei?" 

-"Hn.." 

-"So how the hell are we going to get there?" Yelled Yusuke. 

-"Don't worry Yusuke, Hiei and I will transport all of us up there." 

Once they had arrived in spirit world, the entire place looked as if they had entered a battle zone. 

-"I don't know you guys, this place looks totally abandoned. I don't even sense Koenma any where," said Kuwabara. 

-"Hn, baka. Maybe thats because we transported you in a different area which happens to be miles away from the palace. We had to be sure." 

-"Nani?! Listen you little--" *POW* "Ow! Hey he started it! Why you always hit me?!! 

-"Can you two put a lid on it for at least two minutes?!" Yelled Yusuke. 

-"It's no use Yusuke, those two will probably never stop bickering." 

-"Well maybe if we split up into groups of two we will be able to cover more ground and save more time. Plus it will keep those two from arguing during this whole mission." 

Kurama turned to Yusuke with a worried lok on his face. "Are you sure that is a wise decision Yusuke? What if when we are separated, one of us comes in contact with the demon? We won't be together and it might take more than two people to--" 

Kurama was interrupted by a small annoyed 'hn' from Hiei who was standing next to him. Kurama looked down at the fiery demon, looking deep into those crimson eyes of his. It was as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. 

[ Kurama...keep quiet! Don't you see this will be our chance to finally be alone?] 

Yusuke blinked. "What were you saying Kurama?" 

Without thinking about the disadvantages of what might happen if him and Hiei were together alone, which might throw them off of their concentration of the mission, Kurama answered Yusuke. "Hm? Oh...nothing Yusuke, forget I said anything. Maybe it would be better if we did split up." 

-"Alright listen up. Kurama and Hiei can team up and head that way and Kuwabara and I will head in the opposite direction. If either one of us encounters with something or someone, send a signal or message of some kind through Kuwabara since he's the one with the telepathic mind." 

With that the four boys went on their way to search for the demon lurking somewhere in spirit world. 

-"I don't know Urameshi..what if they suddenly decide to betray us? I mean they're the ones who transported us up here. They could leave now and abandon us!" 

-"Kuwabara were you born stupid or something? Do you really think Kurama or Hiei, Kurama especially, would walk out on us in a situation like this? You even heard Hiei say during the tournament that we are all part of an alliance and he's not the type to break it." 

-"Well Kurama maybe, but I still say you can't trust that little shrimp." 

Yusuke rolled his eyes. [ Damn...even when he's not in Hiei's presence, he still complains and talks about him every second. I hope all goes well with Kurama and Hiei.] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kurama and Hiei walked through the forest, so far in silence. Hiei looked up at Kurama who was currently fixed on a certain thought. 

-"Hn, what are you thinking about over there fox?" 

-"Hm? Oh...um....nothing Hiei." 

-"You're not usually this quiet when we're alone Kurama." 

-"But that's just it Hiei. What if our sexual need for one another suddenly decides to happen? We can't let distractions such as those get in the way of this mission." 

Hiei smirked. "I thought this is what you wanted Kurama.....to be alone with no one around to interrupt us?" 

Hiei walked up to Kurama and slowly tugged on his pants. Kurama started to sweat like he was in heat. He felt turned on.....almost like the dream he had of Karasu. 

-"Hiei....stop trying to seduce me. I know you're doing this just to prove that I can't wait until after this mission. You're not playing fair." 

-"Hn....who said that I had to play fair? I know you want this Kurama, just admit that at least." 

Kurama sighed. [ Oh Hiei, words can't even describe the kind of passion I have for you right now. But I can't let this get to me.] 

Kurama tore away from Hiei's grasp and slowly started to walk away. "Hiei, I know it's tempting to do this, but it will just have to wait until after this errand we run for Koenma." 

-"Hn.....if you insist." [ Don't worry Kurama, I'll get you when you least expect it.] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After walking for a few hours, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped at a nearby stream somewhere in the forest. While Yusuke took a drink, Kuwabara had a sudden disurbing thought. 

-"Hey Urameshi, you ever once wondered why Kurama and Hiei are always together? I mean what I'm trying to say is...uhh......are they....you know....." 

-"Look Kuwabara, if you're thinking I think you're thinking, you've got one sick gutter mind!" 

-"Well I mean I once saw Hiei stop by Kurama's house a couple of times, and he always seems to go up to his window, open window mind you, and go right in." 

-"Pshhh....well, just be glad Hiei didn't see you , otherwise he would've hunted you down and tortured you to death." 

Kuwabara sweat-dropped. "Urameshi are you even listening to me?! I mean don't you find it a bit disturbing?" 

-"Listen stupid, whatever Kurama and Hiei do, it's between the two of them. Besides they're both demons, plus they almost have similar pasts, so you'd expect them to always hang around each other. So can you just drop it already?!" 

-"Yea.....well I still find it a bit odd." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was not long until Hiei and Kurama also became tired from the long walk as well. Suddenly they heard a flowing kind of noise coming from the back of the forest somewhere. They followed the noise until it gradually got louder. They came upon a wide open area with a large pit in the middle of the forest filled with water and steam building up. 

-"Look Hiei, it's a hot spring. Maybe we should take a quick break before continuing our search?" 

Hiei 'hned,' but deep inside, this is exactly what he wanted. He had a plan thought out for his fine kitsune. Kurama started to unbutton his pink shirt when he noticed Hiei leaning up against a tree staring at him with a sly smirk on his face. 

-"No peeking Hiei. I don't want you to get any evil sadistic plans while we're here." 

-"Hn." Hiei quickly got up from the tree and jumped up on a branch, lying there with his back facing Kurama. 

Kurama smiled and turned around to finish taking his clothes off. Hiei couldn't help but slightly turn his head to the side so he could sneek a peek at his beautiful fox. Kurama was down to his boxers and Hiei watched as if he was put in a trance by Kurama's strip tease. After Kurama had finished undressing, Hiei noticed Kurama's lower region which he stared hungrily at. Seeing this turned Hiei on and distracted him that he was almost caught by Kurama's eye. 

-[ Hm...maybe this wasn't a good idea. No....I know Hiei wouldn't try to take advantage of a situation like this.] 

Kurama quickly jumped into the steamy water. The bubbles and the heat of the water immediately relaxed him. He sunk down into the water and leaned back, resting the back of his head on a rock behind him. He slowly closed his eyes. Hiei turned around and stared at the lovely yoko. 

-[ He's so peaceful, so.....sexy.] 

Hiei licked his lips. [Yes, now is my chance.] 

Hiei slowly climbed down from the tree very quietly, so to not wake up Kurama. He quickly stripped himself out of his clothes, watching Kurama at the same time. Every now and then, he would see the fox breathing ever so heavily, just like when he was dreaming. This excited Hiei even more. 

After Hiei had taken all of his clothes off, he quietly snuck into the hot water, walking up to the sleeping kitsune. He bent down and hovered over Kurama's head and pressed his lips ever so gently against his. Kurama instantly woke up to find at his surprise two innocent crimson red eyes in his face. Kurama's eyes widened at what he had just seen. 

-"Hiei?! [ But how? I didn't even sense him coming towards me.] Hiei...what are you doing? I thought we talked about this!" 

Hiei gave an evil sadistic grin. "Oh please Kurama. Did you really think that I would be able to contain myself with you not only stripping in front of me, but lying totally nude in a hot spring? You're making this too easy for me." 

Kurama could barely speak. He was way too distracted by Hiei's arousing lower region. 

-"Hiei ....you can't.......we musn't--" 

-"And to think Kurama, that I thought you were the one trying to seduce and torment me," Hiei laughed. 

Hiei's hands slowly went under the water and started caressing Kurama's arousal which immediately made Kurama arch his back making his hips move upwards to Hiei's touch. Kurama couldn't help but moan with pleasure. 

-"Kurama.....I want you now, and I know you feel the same, admit it," Hiei said as he left a trail of wet kisses down his neck to his chest. 

Kurama answered by very passionately kissing Hiei on the lips, letting his tongue invade Hiei's mouth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-"I still can't sense any kind of spiritual energy Urameshi." 

-"Well we're still miles away from Koenma's place Kuwabara." 

Kuwabara sighed. "I just hope Eikichi is all right. I'll die if anything were to happen to her!" Kuwabara started to sob. 

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Are you still going on about that cat of yours?! I swear you are one-track minded!" 

-"Hey watch it Urameshi! You would've been just as worried if this happened to Keiko. I mean you did sacrifice your life for her when you fought Suzaku of the four saint-beasts." 

-"Well yea, but we're talking about a cat here BAKA!" 

-"LISTEN YOU---!" 

Suddenly Kuwabara and Yusuke heard a growling noise up ahead in the path that they were walking. 

-"Shh! Shutup Kuwabara. There's something up there with a huge amount of power." 

The noise gradually grew louder until the unknown figure came up very close to Yusuke and Kuwabara. All that was seen was a huge shadow hovering over the two boys. Yusuke's eyes widened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hiei continued to suck on Kurama's neck while his hands roamed aimlessly all over his naked body. Kurama let out soft moans and heavy breaths whenever Hiei would lightly brush up against every sensitive part of Kurama's body. He ran his delicate fingers through Hiei's spiked hair, purposely pulling him closer to him. Kurama wanted to taste even more of his little fire demon. Suddenly, Kurama sensed some sort of powerful energy coming from the other side of the forest. He pulled away from Hiei's kiss and listened carefully for any sign from either Yusuke or Kuwabara. 

Hiei frowned. "Kurama.....why did you stop?? What is it now?" 

-"Something is wrong. I can sense it...can't you?" 

Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes. "Forget about it for now Kurama, can't you see we're finally alone with no interruptions this time?" Hiei said as he continued to touch Kurama in places he knew would make him unable to resist him. 

-"Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke could be in some sort of trouble. I think we should try and meet up with them." 

-"Hn....that idiot couldn't teleport himself out of a paper bag." 

Kurama got up and walked out of the water. "I think we should hurry and find them Hiei." 

Hiei agreed and the two quickly got dressed and dashed through the forest until they saw the opening at the very end. They could see the two teenagers from a faraway distance and their encounter. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened, and his mouth gaped open. All that could be seen was a tall dark figure with long hair, but Kurama instantly knew who it was. 

-"Nani?! Karasu??! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: So I took someone's idea in their review and put Karasu in the story once again so Kurama's dream had to have some meaning. I know I'm being a mean person and I keep writing interruptions between Kurama and Hiei, but it keeps the story moving. Again if you have any ideas send them in your reviews. Please Review!!!!! Before I end this soon. Thanx. 


	4. Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else related to it. 

A/N: . 4 is up! Kurama finds out the demon is Karasu, but will he be able to stand up and kill him once again and save his friends? Again if you have any ideas for the next chapt. Please send them in your reviews! 

[ ]= a thought 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Torture" 

Kurama couldn't believe what he saw right before his eyes. "It can't be.....this is a nightmare! How is it possible?!" 

Hiei stopped running and looked back to see a motionless Kurama. "Kurama! What are you doing just standing there?!" 

-"I ...can't. I can't do it Hiei...I just can't!" 

-"What the hell are are you talking about?! This isn't the Kurama I know, who would refuse a fight!" 

Yusuke and Kuwabara were both frozen stiff. They couldn't move on account of the trance they had been put in by Karasu. "Dah...what's going on Urameshi?! I can't move my arms or legs. It's like we're under some sort of power." 

Yusuke rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. "No duh stupid! Is it just me or do you just keep getting dumber every time we have a new mission??" 

-"Hey look...all I'm saying is that Kurama or Hiei might need our help, we can't just leave them like this!" 

-"Well from the looks of it we're not going anywhere anytime soon, and I think they are capable of fighting without us right now." 

-"What has gotten into you guys?! It's like you've all lost your willing to fight! It's not like he can keep us frozen like this forever." 

- " Kuwabara, Kurama has do deal with this on his own. He killed this perverted psycho once, he can do it again." 

-"Feh.... I have not the time to fool around with you worthless humans." Karasu looked out into the distance where he instantly spotted his beautiful red-headed kitsune, staring back at him with his huge bulging emerald glistening eyes. 

-[ Yes...there you are my dear Kurama. I will finally have my revenge on you.] 

Karasu slowly walked away from Kuwabara and Yusuke leaving them totally motionless in very awkward positions. He casually started to walk towards where Kurama was standing, unable to move, when a very irritated Hiei flashed very quickly in front of Karasu blocking him with hatred in his eyes, ready to rip him to shreds. 

-"Where the hell do you think you are going you sick bastard?" 

-"Heh. Do you think it is really wise for you to interfere between me and my lovely Kurama Hiei." 

Hiei gritted his teeth. His blood pressure raised as he clenched his fists. He was not about to let this dark perverted yoko get near let alone look at Kurama. 

-" Stay away from him Karasu! I'm warning you....don't mess with me!" 

Kurama blinked several times and had just realized something very ironic and terrifying. [ Strange. This is exactly what happened in the dream I had.] 

Karasu slowly walked up to Hiei and looked deep into his beautiful crimson-red eyes. He was beginning to understand why Kurama had such feelings for this demon. He found him rather attractive and dominating like himself. 

-"No need to get so defensive dear Hiei. Besides, I have a little bone to pick with our little kitsune over there." 

Karasu started to move to the side, but Hiei followed his every move, blocking his path at every chance he got. He was determined to not let him pass.  
-"If you're thinking of ever getting past me, you will have to get through me first." 

Karasu gave an evil smirk across his face. 

-"Hn....baka. Do you really think you can defeat me by yourself? You obviously haven't been watching my fight with Kurama during the dark tournament. Him beating me was luck, I'll give him that, but I won't make the same mistake twice.You saw what my touch can do to other demons, but maybe Kurama forgot to tell you one other thing." 

Hiei's left eyebrow lifted up, but his eye never left Karasu's. "Hn... What the hell are you mumbling about?" 

Karasu gave a small chuckle. "My touch can do more than just blow all you worthless creatures to dust. With just one finger, I barely brush up against Kurama and he suddenly comes to a cold sweat, heavy breathing, causing him to reach to a higher climax than you will ever give him!" 

Hiei's eyes bulged out. "NANI?!?" He turned around to face Kurama with a disappointed look on his face. "Is what he's saying the truth Kurama?" 

Kurama's eyes suddenly began to tear up. "No Hiei don't listen to him! You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Please believe me Hiei!!" 

Karasu grinned. "Even if I am lying, I _can_ tell you that he has been having oh say....wet dreams about him and myself together." 

-"No Hiei! You have to believe me! I was too ashamed to tell you because I didn't know what you would do if you found out. Please believe...he invaded my dreams!" 

Hiei quickly turned around looking Karasu straight in his face with fire in his eyes and his hand on his katana about to withdraw it from the side. "Right now I don't give a damn who is telling the truth or who isn't. Either way, I'm still going to kill you and send you back to hell!" 

Hiei quickly grabbed his sword and was about to slice Karasu in two when without even moving, made Hiei motionless like the others. Hiei was confused and his body felt like it was nailed down to the ground. Karasu smirked and used his long delicate finger to lift Hiei's chin upwards towards his face. 

-"Hn. You should've seen that one coming dear Hiei. My plan was to find your weakest point and use it against you. In your case...Kurama." 

Hiei felt a small tingle run throughout his whole body. As Karasu gently caressed Hiei's cheek with his finger, Hiei began to loosen his grip of his katana and very slowly dropped it to the ground. He was in shock and his eyes widened as he felt Karasu bent down and very softly pressed his lips up against his. 

Kurama was speechless. He couldn't let Karasu get away with this, especially when it had to do with Hiei. However, Kurama still could not move and all he could do was torture himself by watching this sick display of Karasu taking advantage of Hiei. 

After Hiei had given into Karasu's demands, Karasu forcefully pressed his tongue up against Hiei's closed lips, wanting entrance. They kissed very passionately right before Kurama's eyes. Karasu looked up at Kurama while doing this, with his lustful eyes. 

-[Yes Kurama, you like watching this ne? It must turn you on to see me taking full power over your precious Hiei.] 

-[Damn you Karasu!] Kurama thought instantly. He had to do something before he would hurt him in anyway. He knew Karasu would kill him or threaten to kill him. Anything to get towards Kurama's emotions.....just like in the dream. [How is my dream coming true? This can't be a dream...this is a nighmare!] Kurama could feel himself sweating all over, confused and hurt all at the same time. 

Kurama gasped with horror once he saw Karasu's hand slowly move down to Hiei's bulging lower region and very quickly grabbed him making Hiei first hiss to his dominating touch, then let out small wimpers of pain. However, Hiei's expression suddenly changed when Karasu slightly let go and gently caressed and stroked him while calmly sucking on Hiei's neck, still watching Kurama from the distance. 

Kurama was in a rage. He could feel his yokai rising from beneath him. His blood boiled to a remarkably high temperature as he stood there being tortured by watching Karasu fondel and play with his mind. [If I don't do something quick, he will surely kill him. When will this horrible nightmare end?!] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Sorry it took so long and for the short chapter, but I wanted to save my other ideas for the upcoming chapters. Again if you have any ideas please send them in your reviews. Please write more reviews!! 


	5. Pleasured Torment

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else related. 

A/N: Chapt. 5 is up! Sorry for the delay. Karasu has taken Hiei under his power and Yusuke and Kuwabara still cannot move from his trance. Will Kurama ever crawl out of his shell and be able to stop Karasu? 

[ ]= a thought 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Pleasured Torment" 

Hiei tilted his head back and arched his back while letting out small moans of pleasure. This is exactly what Karasu had planned. He leaned into Hiei's neck area and very gently nibbled on his milky white flesh which left a small visible bite mark. Kurama instantly went in a rage. How dare he leave a love mark on Hiei's neck and in front of him to see. While Hiei was distracted by the small chills running all over his body, Karasu slowly lifted up his hand behind Hiei's back about to strike when Kurama interrupted. 

-"Stop it Karasu! Leave Hiei alone, it's me you want not him." 

Karasu smirked. "Hn. Yes you are right Kurama....you are exactly what I _want_." 

He walked away from the small blushed demon who he had tortured and waltzed over to Kurama. Hiei instantly came back to reality and blinked several times. He looked down and was embarrassed to find himself half exposed and his heart beating at a very fast rate. He turned around and saw the two demons face to face almost about to go at each others throats. 

-"Kurama?! What the hell are you doing?!" 

-"Don't worry Hiei, I have to handle this myself! Just stay out of it!" 

-"Kurama you can't be serious. Don't be a fool. Do you really think you can handle him yourself? You can't even move!" 

Karasu gave a seductive grin. "Hm. Yes Kurama, are you sure you can _handle _me? I am a very '_large_' yoko unlike yourself." 

-"Karasu you pervert! Just because I can't move doesn't mean I can't kill you." 

-"Hn. Please kitsune, you can't even control yourself when I lightly brush up against you or slightly caress the side of your mildly blushed cheek. You can't resist. Just like in your.....dream." 

Kurama almost fell flat on his face. He had almost forgot Karasu knew about his dream. "I want to know how you knew about my dream...nightmare I should say." 

-"Hn. I was in it wasn't I? It's one of my special qualities.....controlling other people's dreams. You can even say that I sort of invaded your what was supposed to be dream of Hiei?" 

-"But how is it possible? How are you still alive?!" 

Karasu grinned. "Illusions my dear Kurama." 

-"Explain." 

-"Back in the tournament....before you killed me, I quickly removed myself from my yoko form, releasing my spirit from my body. Once you hit me, I immediately escaped to regain my spirit energy. Yes it is true, I have the same form and body but thats beside the point. Although I still haven't regained every ounce of my energy, I still have enough to rid you and your worthless friends. Plus it doesn't take you that long to get pleasured by me, so killing you will be a breeze. And since you seem to be more helpless than I at this very moment, I will have you down on your knees first begging for mercy." 

Kurama looked puzzled. [But thats exactly how I escaped from my yoko form to come into the Ningaki.....?] 

-"Karasu....I'm not weak, and even if I am. I still have the strength to kill you again." 

Karasu started to laugh hysterically. "Sweet Kurama, listen to yourself. Your terrified that you see me right before your eyes....alive. You think this is all a big nightmare that would just go away don't you?" 

Kurama let out a big sigh as he gave a long sweat drop. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what I'm feeling. Besides being confused, I don't think I can take this fight seriously, because....." 

-"Because what my lovely fox?" Mocked Karasu. 

-"Because maybe this _is_ a nightmare!" Yelled Kurama as he instantly fell to his knees with his hands grabbing his head as if it were going to explode from manipulation. 

-"Hn." Karasu moved over towards Kurama and slowly bent down to the confused fox. He took his hand and lifted up Kurama's head. 

-"There is no need for overly dramatic scenes Kurama. Why can't you just admit that you can't resist me?" 

Kurama quickly slapped Karasu's hand away from his face and stood up to face Karasu eye to eye. 

-"Karasu how dare you! First you try to hurt me, physically and emotionally in my dreams, and now you seduce Hiei into your evil doings and try to kill him! How can you say--" 

-"Oh but Kurama you are wrong. What I did in your dreams and right now, I was merely teasing. You want hurt and torment? I'll give you that." 

Kurama lifted his red brow. He had no idea what was about to happen, but before he could say anything, Karasu had distracted Kurama by forcefully pressing his lips up against his. Kurama was wide-eyed at first but began to lean into Karasu's passionate kiss. As Kurama was being dominated by the dark demon, unable to move, Karasu quickly placed a bomb in his right shoulder so delicately, the kitsune did not take notice. The bomb suddenly exploded and Kurama pulled away from Karasu's kiss and screamed in agonizing pain and fury. He felt some small tears run down his pale cheek as he saw the crimson-red blood trickle down his arm to the dry ground. Karasu leaned over to lick Kurama's salty tears off of his terrified face. 

-"Mmmm...Kurama....you taste so good," smirked Karasu. 

"K-Karasu....whh-whyy??" 

-"Hn...you wanted to know what true hurt and torment felt like didn't you Kurama? I'm giving you an opportunity of knowing what that kind of pain and pleasure are like together. What do you think?" 

-"I th-think you're a si-sick bas--" 

-"No need for name-calling Kurama, its bad for your complexion...hm," smiled Karasu. 

Kurama stood there barely being able to keep his balance. He looked deep into those lavender eyes of his with rage as he clenched onto his right shoulder to stop up the blood. He raised up his fist, his body shaking all over, but immediately grabbed his shoulder again because of the pain. 

-"AHHH! I'll k-kill you for t-this...." 

-"Try not to speak my dear Kurama, it will only make you weaker." 

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched still from the distance. "What the hell is wrong with you Kurama?! Don't give into him, you're going to get yourself killed!!" 

Kuwabara gritted his teeth at the sick display of torture. "It isn't right, Kurama dies, we're all done for." 

Hiei looked back at the two demons with worried eyes. [What are his chances?] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Sorry if that was a bit short for this chapter, but it keeps the suspense going .....I guess. I'm taking the ideas from one of the reviewers who sent that loong review in a later chapt.! Well please R&R! It gives me ideas and inspiration for later chapters! Thanx ^_^ 


	6. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anyhting related. 

A/N: Chapter 6 is finally up! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm in college and busy busy. Do hope you guys are still interested in reading this. Kurama is still letting Karasu control his emotions and play with his mind. He then realizes he must snap out of it if he ever wants to save his friends and most importantly his sanity. IMPORTANT: I want you guys to know that I wrote all of this before I saw "Yoko Kurama" that just came out, so if you see anything similar it was by coincidence, sorry bout that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"The Truth" 

Hiei was shaking all over with a worried look on his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He would not let this over powering lustful demon take the life of his precious kitsune. 

"Kurama! I won't waste my time by just standing here tormenting myself while you get yourself killed! I'm coming to help!" 

Kurama looked up at Hiei with his blood shot eyes. 

"No Hiei! Stay away!!" 

Hiei charged towards Karasu with the speed of light but was instantly stopped by a powerful force field from Karasu. Hiei tried to break through it, but only got shocked by its power. 

"Now, now Hiei, don't try and break through it, it will only drain you of your spirit energy." 

Noticing his free arm, Kurama quickly decided to at least pull out his rosewhip weapon while Karasu's back was turned. 

"rose....whi---" 

Karasu was too fast for the tired Kurama and very firmly he grabbed his left arm. 

"No no no, sweet Kurama," Karasu said as he waved his long pale finger in front of Kurama's face. 

"You know better than to mess with me." 

"Ka-Karasu...I won't let you win, I won't--" 

Kurama was once again interrupted by the soft touch of Karasu's hand. Kurama looked down to find Karasu's hand wandering aimlessly around Kurama's crotch area. Kurama watched in anticipation as Karasu slowly undid the zipper to Kurama's tight pants which held his obvious aching arousal. Karasu licked his lips as he stared hungrily into those beautiful lost green eyes of his, as Kurama eagerly bit his bottom lip. Karasu took it as an invitation and reached down to grab Kurama's manhood roughly. Kurama started to moan with his back arched and eyes closed as Karasu caressed him. 

"You won't what Kurama?" 

"Ahhh.., Ka-karasu..." 

Hiei's eyes widened as he heard Kurama give out soft moans of pleasure towards Karasu, crying out his name. 

-[Kurama....please stop...don't give into his seduction] 

Kurama continued letting out heavy breathing when he suddenly opened his eyes to see a sad Hiei. Kurama freed his left arm from Karasu's grip and pushed him back, making Karasu loose his hold of Kurama. 

"No...Stop! It isn't supposed to be like this. I love Hiei!" 

Karasu grinned. 

"Hn. You don't really mean that do you Kurama?" He said as he once again grabbed Kurama's arm and rubbed his body harshly up against Kurama's, purposely brushing his arousal up against his. 

"Tell me you want this Kurama..." 

Kurama threw his head back as chills ran up and down his spine. 

"Ahhhh....karasu, I....." 

At that instant, blood started to spew out of Kurama's left arm. Karasu had somehow planted another bomb while Kurama was distracted. Hiei's blood began to boil. 

"KURAMA!!" 

Kurama screamed in excruciating pain, louder than before. He fell to his knees grabbing his other arm to hold off some of the pain. He tried his best not to show any tears, it would only show Karasu that he had won. He tried to stand but instantly collapsed back down to his knees because of dizziness. Karasu smirked as he saw his kitsune on the ground before him with his blood pouring out onto the ground, forming small puddles around his sides. 

"Yes Kurama. This is exactly how I pictured you....so beautiful." 

"D-damn you..." 

"So how does it feel to be dominated by your karasu?" 

Kurama let out a faint 'Hn.' 

"Admit it...I have beaten you, and soon will kill you." 

Kurama gave Karasu an evil glare. 

"Don't...assume." 

"Sweet baka, do you really think you can beat me like this? Don't get your hopes up." 

"I don't understand...why are you so..determined to kill me?" 

Karasu stared down at Kurama and showed off a sadistic grin. 

"The first time I laid eyes on you in the tournament was whrn you fought against team Masho. You were so beautiful and naive then, trying to give your all by beating half the members on that team. I instantly became infatuated with you.." 

Kurama felt confused. "I still don't see how...if you had such feelings..." 

"Dear kitsune, still naive as ever aren't you?" 

Karasu quickly turned to face Hiei who was still wide-eyed with his teeth glaring. "But it seems as if your precious Hiei here has turned you harmless. You seem to be too focused on him now more than your will to fight." 

Kurama's eyes narrowed as he stumbled to stand. "That isn't true--" 

"Hn, you think so Kurama? Your fight against Touya is what fascinated me even more. Such determination and skill you had. I must admit, I was impressed with your strength...perhaps even jealous?" 

"Please tell me more..." 

"The many times I saw you hit the floor of that ring and still managing to get up, knowing you had to win no matter what made me think that I had to have you, torture you in every way I could think of until you could take no more. You see Kurama, my goal was to kill you at the very chance I could get." 

"Nani?" 

Karasu chuckled softly. "You seem surprised Kurama...but wait, the best is saved for last. When I saw you in your toko form for the first time, my goal became more of a challenge. I had never felt such powerful yoki before besides Togoro, but you were different from all other demons Kurama. That's why I had a liking for you, and once I kill you, I will be known as the one who killed the legendary 'Yoko Kurama,'.....my love." 

"I still don't see how killing me could make you love me more." 

"Hn. You'll know soon enough, just as soon as I accomplish what I started. Now, lets cease with the conversation and get on with this shall we?" 

Karasu took a quick glance over at the two humans who were still frozen by his power. 

"But first...." 

With one snap of his fingers Karasu sent a quick, painful shock wave through the two boys bodies which left them falling to the ground, unconcious. 

"It's nothing personal, but I would like it if only the three of us would witness this little death scene. You understand don't you?" 

Karasu turned his attention to Hiei. "After all Hiei, you are part of this love triangle and it would be a pity to not be able to see your lover die at my own hands wouldn't it?" 

Hiei could do nothing but growl at the sick demon. He wouldn't dare try to resist the force field, and besides it had already drained half of his energy already. Karasu grinned at Hiei's reaction 

"Hn. Such a beautiful face," he said as he easily pushed his hand through the force field wit no problem. He grabbed Hiei's chin and tilted it to the side by side, admiring his perfect features. 

"It would be careless of me to accidentally scratch or tear away your perfect smooth complexion. Who knows, I might even spare you and keep you for myself." 

Kurama quickly leapt up in the air, aimed at Karasu. 

"Don't you Dare!!! Rooose Whip!" 

Kurama had put all his pain and fears aside, for he didn't want to lose Hiei as well as losing his sanity. His eyes glowing a bright green as he charged at Karasu with everything he had left. 

[No more wasting time, if I don't stop holding back, Karasu will kill us all, and I might never see Hiei ever again...] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Next chapter, fighting commences I promise! I already have the next chapter planned out, so just hang on! And I assure you the next few chapters will be longer than these. Again please R&R b/c not getting a lot of reviews lately...please let me know if you want me to continue with this! Thanx ^_^ 


	7. It begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else related. 

A/N: Chapt. 7 is up! Didn't take me that long considering that I already had this written out ^_^. The fight (finally) begins. Although Kurama has been hurt, he won't be taken by surprise again...right? Karasu is evil and sadistic towards his enemy and Hiei has a little something to say about that. Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"It Begins" 

Karasu quickly dashed out of Kurama's attack, ending up standing behind him, with no sign of even a scratch on his face. 

"Hn. I had a feeling you were going to pull something off like that. But why waste your energy Kurama? You're only making it more hard for yourself and a lot more easier for me." 

"Don't underestimate me Karasu. I may be down to my last energy point, but I'm still alive aren't I? You could of killed me from the time you first spoke if you weren't such a big talker." 

"Hn. Yes that's true, but you know how I love to play with your emotions until your weak and cannot fight back. And as much as I love to see your Yoko side, I wouldn't try to transform if I were you." 

[As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I don't have enough energy source within me, and even if did have the smallest amount, it wouldn't be enough to summon Yoko Kurama.] 

Hiei stood before the scene with a calm posture. The usual crossing of the arms and wicked scowl across his tense face, as if he had something planned. 

[If I concentrate enough, I might have enough power to break through this damn force field...don't die on me kitsune.] 

"It is clearly simple that you are not strong enough to beat me Kurama,....why don't you make it easier on yourself and just let me put an end to all your suffering?" 

"I'll show you weak!" 

Kurama dashed passed Karasu, trying hard not to come in contact with his hands. He lashed his rose whip whenever a part of Karasu's body was not protected, but to no avail. Karasu quickly vanished and appeared into thin air. He continued this little cat and mouse game, making Kurama run around in circles, aimlessly waving his whip in different directions. 

"You're not even trying Kurama, don't you want to at least make one last impression on your precious fire demon? Really.... This is somewhat embarrassing." 

"LEAVE HIEI OUT OF THIS!!" 

Kurama shouted at the top of his lungs, as he threw hundreds of rose petals and roses towards Karasu. Many of them slicing and cutting their way into Karasu, but was not enough to fully damage him. 

"Hn. Cute...Do you honestly think trying this again like you did in the tournament will save you? I think not." 

Karasu continued walking slowly toward the hectic Kurama, purposly moving in all sorts of directions keeping Karasu the focused target. 

"ROOOSE WHIP LASH!" 

Kurama's rose whip was the only weapon he could count on right now, and so far it wasn't powerful enough. With one quick move of Karasu's finger, Kurama's rose whip was evaporated into dust. Without even looking surprised, Kurama dashed out at Karasu using his martial techniques he had for back up plans. Hiei's eyes bulged out. His eyes haven't left the two demons since the fight started. 

"Kurama, watch out for his hands! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!" 

Kurama instantly got distracted by Hiei's voice and couldn't help but glance over for a split second. Karasu was easily amused by this gesture and without even trying, brushed his right hand over Kurama's thigh. 

Once again, Karasu had easily led Kurama into his trap. Kurama screamed in pain and clenched his teeth, angry at himself, for losing all focus and loss of energy. It was like a repeat of torment back at the tournament only he was more helpless, and he had Hiei for ransom of all things which was even more of a distraction. 

Hiei's energy was finally coming back very slowly. It wasn't much, but it was enough to break the force field, and after that no more. The sight of Kurama's blood scattered all over the ground disgusted Hiei. He was at the point where he would break all the rules, jump in front of Kurama and kill Karasu and be done with it. Anything to be back with his loving kitsune again who was by far the most precious being he thought of. Hiei shook his head, trying to get back on track of the fight. He waited for the right moment for his plan for revenge. All he could do was watch Kurama out there, half alive, fighting for his life. 

[Please hang in there Kurama...just a bit longer...] 

Kurama kneeled down on his right knee and grasped his left inner thigh. The ground space they have been fighting on, looked like a battle zone marked with Karasu's victory mark, Kurama's blood. 

"Why don't you just go ahead and kill me....it's obvious you have won." 

"Hn. It would be a pleasure...but it just seems too easy...because I know you have a plan up your sleeve, you're just trying to stall so you can recharge your energy source, well as much as I would love to stay here for all eternity and fight you, I would rather just kill you first until you are down to your last drop of blood." 

Kurama slowly got up from the soggy ground mixed with dirt and his blood and like a wounded animal, ran towards Karasu and surprisingly darted dozens of roses sharp as knives at Karasu's body, but he instantly controlled the flowers with his mind as they came closer to his face, and thus the tables have turned on Kurama and came thrusting towards him. Kurama stood motionless like a deer in headlights and the roses had quickly pinned him all over the sides of his body pushing him into a nearby tree. It was like a game of archery and Kurama was the bulls eye. He had lost all hope in defeating Karasu as the dark demon walked over to the pinned up Kurama. 

Hiei's energy surrounded him causing the forcefield to break down. He knew it would take large amounts of power to break free, but it was worth it to save Kurama from a sick pervert such as Karasu. Karasu was too distracted by his beauty of art hanging in front of him, to realize Hiei had almost freed himself. Karasu put his face close up to Kurama's causing the fox's knees to buckle. 

"And now I ask just one last deadly kiss from my lovely kitsune, _ne?_" 

Kurama twisted and struggled to move his face in any way possible as if he were a small child refusing a spoonful of food. Karasu grabbed Kurama's chin and slowly dove in for the kiss. Kurama's eyes shut tight, twitching at the same time. Karasu easily let his tongue enter Kurama's sweet tasting cove and Kurama quickly pulled back in disgust. 

Hiei was finally freed from Karasu's forcefield, but with less power than he started with, however it was enough to take down Karasu....so he thought. 

Karasu took a few steps back, getting ready for his kill, with Hiei running up behind him with half of his katana in his hand. With one last look, Karasu slowly lifted his hands in a gunshot position, aiming at Kurama. 

"I'll see you in hell my love.." 

As he began to summon all his power in his fingers, forming a large ball of massive energy, Hiei dashed up behind him. 

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" 

Karasu immediately turned to see a ravenous Hiei coming towards him. He had fire in his eyes and small black flames forming around his broken katana. Kurama showed a faint smile on his face. 

"Hiei..." 

Karasu managed to dodge out of the way with only his cape ripping into shreds. Hiei was left dumbfounded. 

"Nani?" 

"So you managed to escape my forcefield did you Hiei? You must really love him." 

"That's none of your concern and it's besides the point. I don't like how you play Karasu. I do admit your torture games are well-planned, but enough is enough...I won't let you live..." 

"How charming, we almost have the same likes, it's a pity I have to kill you now." 

Hiei growled with anger letting his fangs show and lowered his head as he began to jump up and dodge towards Karasu. 

"How dare you compare yourself to me!!" 

Hiei lashed out at Karasu, missing each time, he was too tired from using all of his energy on the forcefield. Karasu's hand lightly passed Hiei's shoulder, making it seem he had barely touched him at all. 

"Ha...missed me," said the cocky Hiei until he realized a circle of light gradually growing larger around his shoulder. As the mini bomb exploded in Hiei's bloodstream that Karasu had somehow placed within him, Hiei let out a hiss and a gasp of pain which left his eyes bulging. 

Kurama struggled to get free, but could not escape Karasu's power. He was in the same state Hiei was in moments ago trapped in a situation he could not get out of. 

"HIEI!" 

Hiei, forgetting he had just been wounded, started to dodge towards Karasu once again. 

"Is that all you got?!" 

Karasu grinned, mimicking Hiei by lashing out at him, with his fiery claws at ready. 

"Hn. I would be careful of what you wish for Hiei..." 

Hiei swung, but got an answer from Karasu by tearing up his chest, revealing scratch marks across his abdomen. Hiei fell roughly on his back, breathing very heavily, as the demon stood but few feet away, looking down at the knocked out demon. 

"I promise it will be much less painful if you give in, although you seem to be enjoying it, seeing as you keep fighting me and it does you no good." 

"Hn, I don't give a damn what the hell you think, all I know is...you're dead!!" 

"Feh, and how are you going to accomplish that? With your black dragon? Take a closer look you baka, you're drained...you don't even have enough energy to do a simple flame throw attack." 

Hiei looked over to his hand and tried pushing out any power, but only small amounts of energy showed up and disappeared before Hiei's eyes. 

"NANI?" 

Kurama did not lose all hope in Hiei. He knew he obviously had a plan. All he could do was watch Hiei and Karasu dodge and attack in nothing but flashes of light for the past ten minutes. Hiei could nothing but old fashioned martial arts. 

[Oh Hiei, please hold on, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I wouldn't be able to live. Hiei.......I love you....] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: I hope that was longer, took me a while to think of all this especially when there a lot of distractions around. Anywayz, hope you review! I know I posted this chapt. A little early but I had already written it and I like writing this story, mainly b/c soon it gets sappy and "awwww"ish so bring the tissues if you have em. T_T. 


	8. For You Dear Kurama

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else related, so don't hurt me!  
  
A/N: Hey Chapt. 8 is up! Thought it would never come didn't ya? Well it's finally here and you get to see how this battle ends. Hiei is on his last final breath, but there is one way to kill the evil Karasu. Sad moment near the end. Anyway on with the chapter.  
  
[ ]= a thought ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"For You Dear Kurama"  
  
Karasu could tell Hiei was growing tired and no doubt, was about to end it all as Hiei was thrown back harshly against the ground on his beaten up stomach. He slowly propped up on his hands and knees, managing to cough up a small amount of blood. He lifted his head and gave Karasu an evil glare as he tried to stand up but instantly fell back on his knees holding his head in dizziness.  
  
"Let's put an end to this now shall we? It's obvious you have no power left."  
"Hn. Guess again you fool..."  
"What the hell are you muttering about, there's nothing left inside of you, you're hallucinating."  
"Hn. That just shows how much you don't know about me..."  
  
Hiei lowered his head and thought of the time after they had defeated all four of the Saint Beasts and Yusuke was lying on the ground while Kuwabara tried to revive him of what little strength he had left inside his beaten up body. Yusuke had sacrificed his life for Keiko and Hiei watched in amazement as the two fools on the ground were trying to save each other. He remembered Kurama explaining to Hiei how Yusuke did it because he cared for Keiko's life.  
Hiei merely 'hned' and replied, "maybe for some people, but I'd never do it..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei shook his head as he gave a soft smirk across his face. How could he have been so blind? He lifted his head up and turned to face Kurama who stared back at him with curious eyes.  
[What could Hiei mean by that? He couldn't possibly defeat Karasu in his state.unless..]  
Kurama gasped and looked Hiei in those sad, crimson eyes of his.  
"H-Hiei...you're not thinking of.."  
A moment of silence broke between the two demons. [Kurama.please don't object, it's for the good trust me. I know it will hurt you but if I don't do it you'll only end up killing yourself.] Hiei finally answered.  
"Hai.."  
  
Kurama gave a horrific look on his face. He had realized he would have to defeat Karasu using his life energy..sacrificing his own life to save the others and spirit world. Kurama shook the bad thoughts out of his head.  
"HIEI YOU FOOL! YOU CAN'T!!"  
"Trust me Kurama, it's the only way!"  
Karasu began his plan of attack by preparing a huge electric bomb towards Hiei.  
"Are you two done chatting or must I do it for you?"  
"HN."  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Kurama watched in shock as Hiei's eyes began glowing a dark crimson red putting all of his life into one ball of energy. His whole body burst into dark flames as he hurled his energy like a gust of wind, causing Karasu to use his arms as a shield to block off the strong force coming straight for his face.  
"How is this possible?!?!"  
From Karasu's angle, he suddenly saw a huge black and purple form crawling out of Hiei's back  
"NANI?!?"  
As it got bigger, Karasu saw through his half lidded eyes that it was in the form of Hiei's black dragon, emerging from his entire body. Karasu backed away as he heard the creature hiss at him knowing it was eyeing his life.  
[Of course, he has somehow managed to put all his life energy into one source, causing it to summon his black dragon.]  
Hiei's dragon was in full form above his body waiting patiently for Hiei's command to attack.  
"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!!!"  
With the command given, the dragon quickly dodged towards Karasu swallowing him up and smashing him into a nearby tree. All that was left was an outline of his ashes on the tree. Relieved, Hiei was exhausted and felt very weak. Kurama smiled with a glimmer in his eye where a tear stood in.  
[He actually did it.]  
"Hn. It..is finally...done." Hiei instantly fell back on his back with his eyes half open.  
"HIEI!"  
  
Karasu finally gone, Kurama easily tore out of Karasu's power of the rose's grasp that was holding him prisoner on the tree, and quickly ran over to Hiei. He grabbed his head before it hit the ground and held half of Hiei's body in his arms. Hiei softly nuzzled his cheek into Kurama's neck making the embrace last longer. His eyes struggled to stay open.  
"Hiei..you did it.you defeated him, and now everything is going to be alright, okay?"  
"Kur-Kurama...it's so hard to stay awake, I don't think .I can't..even move."  
No.Hiei, just hang in there! You're going to be alright I promise, just please don't fall asleep."  
A tear started to roll down Kurama's cheek. He dropped his head down so not to show Hiei his flowing of tears. Kurama was speaking in denial knowing that Hiei would live and they could just go on with their lives. Hiei looked up at his red-headed lover and noticed his soft tears falling onto his bruised skin.  
"Kurama.I'm so happy to see you alive..why are you crying? You know I hate it when you cry..you're so beautiful Kurama."  
Hiei slowly lifted his hand up towards Kurama's face and gently wiped away the tear from his cheek with his finger, very softly.  
"Thank you Hiei..you're so sweet, but promise me you won't close your eyes! I don't know how I would live if you left me. Just let me look into those beautiful crimson eyes of yours a bit longer."  
Hiei couldn't help but smile. It's not too often Kurama got to see Hiei show off a smile.  
"Sweet baka.. I did this for us..for...you.."  
"I don't understand Hiei. We could've figured out another way because now.I might never see you again."  
"Don't say that Kurama, I'll always be with you, I can assure you that so don't think of me being totally out of your life forever."  
"But Hiei-"  
"No buts Kurama..can't you get it through your thick skull that if I hadn't done something soon, not only would I die, but you too?!" ".."  
  
"I knew I had to sacrifice my life in order for you to live..for don't you see how precious your life is in this world? You have many loved ones on earth as well as the spirit world, and I don't think they would ever get over the fact that you are gone forever. What about Shiori? You may want to leave but I won't let you, you'd be breaking too many hearts."  
Kurama paused for a brief second as images of Shiori flashed through his head.  
"Yes, you are right Hiei I love her more than anything, but I've always seen you as family too."  
Hiei once again gave an innocent smile up towards Kurama as his eyelids once again became heavy.  
"Kurama...you're the most caring and devoted person I've met ..don't ever change understand?"  
Hiei slowly lifted his shaky hand once again to Kurama's face and softly stroked his blushed cheek.  
"Thank you for showing and teaching me happiness and most importantly...how to love.."  
"Hiei??"  
  
Hiei gently pulled Kurama's head towards his and very softly pressed his lips against his while gently caressing Kurama's cheek bone. It was no ordinary kiss Kurama thought. Usually it was more passionate and rough, but this kind of kiss was more of a soft loving and trusting kiss which made Kurama blush which has never happened before in the record of kissing him. Hiei slowly pulled away from the kiss, blinking very slowly at Kurama.  
"Kurama?" Hiei said weakly.  
"Yes, what is it Hiei?"  
In a very soft spoken voice Hiei answered,  
"I..love you.."  
With that last word said, Kurama saw Hiei's hand go stiff and drop from Kurama's face heavily to the ground and his eyes were completely closed. All was silent and Kurama's eyes grew big.  
"Hiei?....HIEI??"  
  
Kurama's eyes glistened with tears and very slowly they rolled down his cheeks, moistening the previous dried up tears plastered on his face and fell on Hiei's semi-warm body. He lifted Hiei's body and held him in his arms in a never ending embrace. Once he had calmed down a bit, he pulled away and realized, there was one way to get him back. But he would need some help. He looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara as they slowly gained conscience from before, grabbing their heads in agony as if having the world's biggest headache.  
"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Please come quick I need your help!"  
The two boys quickly ran up to Kurama and noticed the motionless Hiei lying on the ground in the other boy's arms.  
"What happened Kurama? He's not..is he?"  
"No time to explain, I'm going to need both of your help to revive him to at least where he has a faint heartbeat. I don't have enough energy do so it alone without blacking out afterwards."  
"Hai," they said in unison and quickly got on either side of Hiei placing their hands over his body. They had managed to transfer enough energy for him to start breathing again which made Kurama happy and relieved.  
"It worked, he's breathing, but barely. Quick we have to rush him over to Koenma's palace. I'm sure he has some sort of a care center there."  
The two boys quickly nodded their heads and helped assist Kurama with Hiei.  
  
As soon as they arrived to the palace, Botan and the ogres were helping to clean up the mess around the hallways and rooms of the palace.  
"Oh my! What on earth happened to Hiei?! Are you boys alright?"  
"Botan, we need to take him to the care center, where is Koenma?"  
"He's in his office right now trying to get everything organized before King Yama gets back, so I'm assuming he doesn't want to be disturbed, but I can take you there."  
"Thank you, but we must hurry, Hiei died by using his life energy to kill Karasu and we only gave a bit of energy to help him breathe."  
"Oh really? You mean he actually sacrificed himself?"  
Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Yes and if we don't hurry, he'll be done for, so less talky more walky!"  
"Yea , I can't have the little runt die on me now..I still have a few more insults to give him," chuckled Kuwabara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: That's it for this chapter, it hasn't ended yet because I came up with more chapters! Hope you liked this one, sorry about the wait. Please R&R! And post you ideas if you have any. 


	9. Is it Loveor Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else related, so don't hurt me!

A/N: Chapter 9 is now FINALLY up! I'm really sorry for the wait. I hope you guys are still interested in this story. Anywayz Karasu has finally been defeated, only one problem…….Hiei is un- conscience and is about to lose his life unless Yusuke and the rest can save him in time. Plus Kurama and Hiei encounter some problems.

a thought

"Is It Love….Or Not?"

Hiei's eyes slowly began to open. Barely being able to move his head around, he slowly looked around to gather in his surroundings and stopped when his eye caught a blurry, red figure sitting next to him. I t was Kurama. He had been watching Hiei practically all night, not taking one eye off of him.

"K-Kurama? Is that really you?"

Kurama smiled at the half asleep bishonen as his eyes lit up with glee.

"Shhh… yes Hiei it's me but try not too much, you're body has to gain all its energy back."

"I must be in heaven, for I see an angel hovering over me," Hiei smiled.

Kurama chuckled to himself as he sat back down and pulled the chair up closer to Hiei's bedside.

"Hmm….seems as though they have given you a bit too much anesthesia by the way you are acting. But no you're in the hospital, or Koenma's care center I should say. We brought you here after you were badly injured."

Hiei's eyes now began to widen as he started to sit up balancing on the palm of his hands. He looked around the plain room to see nothing but machines hooked up to him and took notice in the long colored wires that were attached to his skin by needles. They followed to the tall metal object standing beside him with a plastic looking bag with liquid inside.

"What am I doing here? I thought I died…."

Kurama got up once again and firmly took a hold of Hiei's shoulders and gently pushed him back down into the bed.

"Well, yes you did in fact die for a few moments, but then I realized I could save you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara and I gave up some of our energy and transferred it into you. We only had a limited of time because you were un-conscience, so we rushed you over here as quick as we could."

"Why did you do that Kurama!? I told you not to bother with trying to bring me back. You wasted perfectly good energy on saving my life and it was highly un-necessary."

Kurama fell silent for a few seconds not believing what the aggravated demon had just told him. Could all that sweet talk been a joke?

"How can you say that Hiei? You know how much I care about you and I know you feel the same about me. You even said it before you died. Or maybe you didn't mean it all…."

Hiei sat up, glanced up at Kurama and then lowered his head and sighed.

"Kurama you baka…..of course I meant it, but that's not the point. I had my reasons for sacrificing myself and I tended to show no remorse."

"…..and may I ask what those reasons were?"

With a hesitated look Hiei answered, "I …I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't? You know you can tell me anything Hiei, we always never kept secrets from each other."

"I'm sorry Kurama, I can't, please try to accept that. Trust me it would only make matters worse."

Kurama sat down on Hiei's bedside next to him, looking into his crimson eyes.

"What's happening to us Hiei."

"Hn? What are you talking about?"

"You've been like this for a while now…..like you've been wanting death so soon. It's not like you to want to be gone without having a reason."

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, I have my reasons, I just can't tell you, it's hard for me to explain why."

"But, I still don't understand. Hiei, don't you realize how many loved ones you have here? Don't you care?"

Hiei sat up and crossed his arms, trying to look as serious as possible.

"Kurama…it has nothing to do with that….I just felt that I had served my purpose on earth already. We've fought our amount of battles together, had our moments and now I can finally leave this planet knowing that Yukina will be safe."

"Yes….but what about _us_ Hiei? Have you ever thought that maybe we were meant to be side by side, that maybe there's something you're not telling me perhaps?"

"……."

Kurama stood up with his head lowered, not once looking Hiei in the eye.

"I see…."

Kurama slowly turned around and casually walked towards the door to the hallway when Kuwabara and Yusuke were waiting. Kurama could feel Hiei's eyes in his back, but never turned around to acknowledge him.

Once Hiei saw that Kurama had totally stepped out of the room, he let out a heavy sigh and quickly fell back against his pillow, staring blankly at the ceiling. He knew what he had done. He wanted to tell Kurama the truth of why he took his life, but he cared for Kurama and didn't want to hurt him any worse than he had a few moments ago. He was his angel, the only one who really understood him, but mostly….he loved him. However, he wanted more than to just explain it in words, he wanted to show his love to Kurama, mentally as well as physically, but he had to prove it to him first. Hiei slowly came out of his trance and sat up on his bed with his legs crossed and looked over towards the door.

I'll show you Kurama….I'll show you exactly how I feel…..but I'm weak in words and I wouldn't know the first thing about expressing my feelings.

Kurama walked to the end of the hallway, and cracked a small smile once he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke gave Kuwabara a hard shove to wake him up from hs snoring slumber. He reacted with a small snort and usual big grin while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Kurama….how is he? Is he going to be alright?"

"He will be fine, just minor cuts and burns, and of course his energy loss which he is slowly recovering from."

"Well that's good, nice to know the little guy is hard to get rid of."

"Yea……unfortunately, shrimp ," whispered Kuwabara.

"Is it all right if we go see him?"

"Yes of course he's in the last room on the left, I will be heading home now, I have lots of work to do."

"But wait Kurama, you're still pretty beat up….maybe you should seek medical attention as well just in case."

"No I will be fine….besides the only part of my body that is probably beat up is my heart…."

Without even looking back, Kurama casually walked towards the exit of the hallway, leaving the two boys bewildered.

"Kurama?"

"Come on Urameshi! Let's hurry up and see how the little twerp is doing…"

"Better watch what you say, he might have enough energy left to kick your ass back to the human world," he smirked.

"Pshh yea right, I know the runt and he wouldn't dare tackle the great Kuwabara," he said with a cocky attitude and ridiculous grin across his face. He then realized he was the only person standing in the hallway.

"Hey wait up Urameshi!"

Yusuke casually walked into the room Hiei was standing in and went up to his bed where he still hasn't moved from his spot since Kurama left.

"Hey Hiei…. You doing alright? Kurama said that you should be recovered by tomorrow."

"Hn…"

Just then Kuwabara stammered into the room out of breath from running to catch up with Yusuke.

"Heh heh, hey pee-wee, I see you lived."

"Hn."

"Heh, yep he's going to be alright."

"Something wrong Hiei? You seem a bit distracted by something, anything I can do?"

Hiei stared back at him with a kind of expression that Yusuke had never seen before. His eyes had a sort of soft sadness in them as well as hurt which caused a small shiver to run through Yusuke's spine. Kuwabara wandered around the room fiddling with equipment that he was not supposed to mess with then soon realized the silence in the room.

"Duh….I don't get it, what's going on here? Did I miss something?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Hey Kuwabara, ya mind stepping out for a minute? I wanna talk with Hiei."

"Pshh…fine, but I still don't see how talking to him is going to make him even less than a shrimp," he snorted.

As soon as Kuwabara completely left the room, Yusuke shut the door and walked back to Hiei's bedside where he stared blankly at his bedsheets. Before Yusuke was about to speak, Hiei interrupted him.

"Don't. I know what you are going to say and frankly I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Just explain this. How do you express your feelings when you've never done it your whole life?"

There was a brief silence and Yusuke mentally slapped Hiei across the head.

"Just tell him that you love him…."

Hiei's head shot up with bulging eyes towards Yusuke.

"How….how did you-"

"I knew all the time Hiei. I just didn't want to spoil it between you two, and don't worry, I kept it to myself."

Hiei still sat dumbfounded and speechless. He didn't know if he should kill Yusuke on the spot or be thankful that he understood what he was going through. Yusuke smirked at the confused demon.

"Well, I guess I should let you think this out, but just remember Hiei, Kurama feels a lot towards you and it would way the hell suck if you lost him."

As Yusuke left the room, Hiei thought really hard of what the raven haired boy had told him, and he was right. Hiei didn't wasn't to lose the one he loved over his stubbornness.

I love Kurama with all my heart, I would do anything for him. Hell, I even just sacrificed my life just to save his….but now because of my stupidity, he might never want to speak to me again.

A/N: Wow…so finally I posted this chapter after months and months of waiting. I'm sorry for the long delay, hopefully you guys will still want to read it. Anyway please R&R! Thanx


End file.
